The so-called Fin field effect transistor (FinFET) device is becoming increasingly popular for high performance, low dimension integrated circuits. Because the gate wraps around the channel region on three sides, FinFETs provide excellent channel control with small critical dimensions. On the other hand, the very nature of the FinFET structure makes it difficult to adjust or tune the channel width of a typical FinFET device. Since various device performance parameters, such as driving current (IDsat) are related to channel width, it is disadvantageous that channel width cannot be readily tuned or adjusted. What is needed then, is a FinFET structure and methods of making same that overcome the shortcomings in the conventional arts.